


The Red Rose

by WintersHeart1990



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hunter - Freeform, Stalker, Supernatural - Freeform, dreamscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersHeart1990/pseuds/WintersHeart1990
Summary: Earth is no place for a Dreamscaper, but Falcon has little choice in the matter. Rushing through the streets of London, she prays to the Goddess that she can outrun the hunters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, and is actually an old short story of mine. The Dreamscape is a world that a friend and I came up with many years ago, a land shaped by an extinct race of psychics and inhabited by Norms, Crimsons, Goldens, and a number of other mythical/supernatural creatures.
> 
> Falcon is a Dreamscaper, specifically a Golden, currently stranded on Earth, and this is just a one shot detailing one of her days there. This also acts as a small introduction of sorts to Falcon and Nicholai who are major characters in the main Dreamscape story.
> 
> If anyone does read this - please be kind with comments!
> 
> All characters belong to me.

~ Falcon ~

I snuck a quick peek behind me, and lo and behold, the stubborn kid had yet to give up the chase. 

I’d tried for an early start to the morning. After all I’d attracted way too much attention in this city, the time to cut ties and move on had come. I was a little upset that it had come so fast, pretty soon I wouldn’t be able to spend more than a couple of days staying put. Life on the run gets old real quick, but when it’s that or imminent death… the choice isn’t all that hard to make.

Nicholai had started his little pursuit extra early that morning, pretty much as soon as I set foot outside the small, and lets face it, slightly decrepit hotel I’d holed up in last night. And now it was just past lunchtime if the bustle of workers was anything to go by, running off to the various cafés, restaurants and bars strategically dotted about to gain as much business as possible. 

I have to say, I was getting more than a little annoyed, dodging in and out of the rushing crowds of people, all of them oblivious to what I was. I thanked the Goddess once more of my excellent ability to blend in with humans… well as long as I kept the shades on anyway. My stomach felt like a chasm having opted to lead my little stalker randomly around the city rather than chat over tea and croissants. This was ridiculous, I needed to make arrangements and perhaps steal a little money in order to make my next move. Oh, and I guess I also needed to decide my next move, but there was no way that was happening if I had to spend the rest of the day as I’d spent it so far. 

Another quick glance over my shoulder showed Nicholai closing in, I bit my lip and came to the conclusion that I needed to step my game up. The kid had to go. I started to pay more attention to where I was, I’d left the high street stores behind a few blocks ago; I was passing through more of a commercial area now. Office blocks towered above me on either side, and I felt that good old claustrophobia kicking in; it comes with the whole paranoia territory. 

Narrowly missing being clipped by a bus, I rushed across the road and started heading back the way I’d come. I knew better than to think that had fooled Nicholai into losing me, no, he had probably sensed my intentions and pivoted on the spot, probably watching me from across the road right now. Not that I think he’s psychic or anything. Thinking about it, he better not be, because that would make my life just that much harder. As if psychics really exist… says the girl with glowing yellow eyes. I sighed, he was simply perceptive, a hunter, and poor ol’ me just got caught up as the prey. On the bright side I didn’t think he planned to have me stuffed and displayed in his lounge. 

Back in familiar territory I ducked down a narrow alley, which is perhaps the worst thing you could do if you don’t know where you’re going, I mean you could end up anywhere, and anywhere could include a dead end. Trapped with nowhere to go, nowhere to escape to. Just the thought of it was enough to twist my stomach. Lucky enough I did know where I was going, and I had the perfect destination in mind. 

Footsteps behind me told me that I was right about not losing Nicholai. Else I’d picked up another follower, and that was not even worth thinking about. Ignorance is bliss… but then again it is also deadly. I looked behind me yet again as I valued my life more than a few measly seconds of bliss. 

This time I caught his eye, and it was like time stopped for just that moment. His eyes dark and knowing, he’d been on my trail for hours but he showed no signs of anger, annoyance, tedium. No, instead they brightened in interest, the way they always did. I hated him for that look, like I was a puzzle to tear apart and piece back together. At least I could tell what the ones with bloodlust in their eyes wanted from me; with Nicholai I couldn’t even hazard a guess. The drizzle that had followed me throughout the day was starting to take a rainier turn, and it left a hundred glistening drops on his black hair. I wondered if it had the same affect on mine. 

I pulled my gaze away just in time to realise I had arrived at The Red Rose. It was a tiny pub, above the door was a wooden sign depicting a dark red slim vase, a small bunch of yellow roses mushroomed out, a single red rose resting above the rest. I’d worked there briefly not too long ago, cash in hand obviously. 

In my haste I almost barrelled over the bouncer, he raised his eyebrows at me but I saw recognition flare in his eyes, and he waved me in as I quickly apologised. I lingered by the door, just long enough to see Nicholai get turned away. I smiled to myself; from my time working here I knew how strict they were with underage customers. There was no way Nicholai was getting through that door without ID. I gave him a little wave and wandered further into the pub.

As I said previously, it was a small pub. And I mean small. The best I could describe it was as a corridor with a bar down one side and a ledge to rest drinks on down the other side. Every wall was covered in mirrors, the only thing that kept even the bravest soul from caving in from a sudden claustrophobic induced anxiety attack. 

I perched myself on a stall at the bar to wait for the bartender. It wouldn’t take too long, at this time of day as an establishment tucked away and not serving food, it wasn’t too busy. But as with all places, it did have its regulars. 

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, as did a particularly sleazy regular at my side. The sleaze leaned over me and smacked his hand down on the stained and scarred bar, the bartender rolled his eyes and made his way over. He gave me a small smile remembering my short employment before turning to the sleaze.

The sleaze ordered a pint for himself, probably his 10th one of the day, and a glass of house red for the lady. Huh, and would you look at that, the lady happened to be me I discovered as the sleaze slid the large glass in front of me. It seemed a little early for wine, but a free drink’s a free drink. I held the glass up to him in thanks and took a sip. 

“You work here, right?” 

Oh goody, here comes the idle chit chat, “worked.”

“That’s too bad, I’ll miss the sight of you,” he’s eyes wandered down to rest on my chest and my hand tightened its grip on my glass, it was all I could do not to pull a knife on the jerk. He’d hit on me every day of my brief stint as a bartender, it had actually got so bad that my boss had insisted of checking the sidewalk and nearby alleys to be sure he didn’t follow me home. Now that is a good boss, and wouldn’t it be nice if I could completely trust him, if I could stay and create an actual life for myself here. I girl can dream. 

The sleaze had been talking at me for a while, not that I can say I heard a word of it. Unfortunately the sleaze took my silence as a good sign, he slid his arm around me and his grubby mitt began to make its way too far past my shoulder. That was all I could take, I twisted out of his reach managing to keep a hold of my drink and not spilling a drop may I add. The sleaze looked ready for a challenge, well as ready as a hammered chimpanzee can be. Well, he had done anyway, that was until he just happened to see the wickedly sharp knife I usually keep tucked inside my right boot. He couldn’t get out of there fast enough. 

I kept my eyes locked on his back as he left, and just as the doors swung closed I caught a glimpse of a monster. My breath caught in my throat. Now of all times, why had Jaff tracked me down now? Forget what I said earlier about preferring to know what the blood lust guys want from me over Nicholai; right now I’d take a hundred Nicholai’s over facing Jaff. 

I still didn’t know how the man tracked me so well; it’s becoming a common problem. Maybe I’ve been leaving breadcrumbs behind me all this time.  
Jaff was a walking nightmare, that’s all I could think as I slowly backed away from the bar, heading for the rear of the pub, just wanting to be as far from the entrance as possible. Through the small windows set in the doors I watched Jaff take slow steps toward me, he was playing with me, just like he always does. A chase where the only outcome is the bright red of blood. My blood. And then the mountain staggered, my mouth fell open as I saw Nicholai tackle Jaff, pulling him into the alley beside the pub. 

I pushed though the rear door and burst up the stairs, no one stopped me, though a few of the staff and other customers gave me odd looks, thinking I was rather desperate for the toilet all of a sudden no doubt. 

Reaching the top landing I bypassed the toilets and pulled down the steps that lead up to a hatch on the flat roof. The rain had gotten much worse and I was soaked almost instantly. I flew to the edge of the building and fell to my knees, leaning over the tiny wall as far as I could to ensure the best view. 

My stalkers were having a little chat in between blows, not that I could hear their words over the pouring rain. Part of me wanted to run, but curiosity got the better of me. Why was Nicholai even doing this, was he trying to help me? Surely he had ulterior motives? 

When I saw Nicholai stepping backwards, losing ground to Jaff, I wanted to shout out a warning to him, but I bit my tongue not willing to give up my position. And then he took a step too many, his foot hit a rain slicked black bin bag, he slipped backwards in near slow motion, and then Jaff’s fist connected with his jaw and out went his lights. 

The Goddess curse my conscience, I couldn’t let him die, no matter his reasons he had been protecting me. 

I ran to the front of the building, looking over the edge I could see the top of the wooden sign jutting out. I still held my glass in my hand, though it mostly contained water now. I dropped it over the edge and shouted a curse. I silently prayed that the rain muffled my voice enough to fool Jaff into thinking I was on ground level and not up above. 

My long hair was sticking to my face, annoyingly obstructing my vision, I scraped it back impatiently as I ran back over to where Nicholai had fallen. Down below I saw the tail end of Jaff’s long leather jacket as he turned the corner en route to my smashed glass. 

Now was my chance, I jumped the low wall and landed on the fire escape with a clang. I didn’t have time to review the damage of that noise; I made a second jump and landed with the tiniest of thuds beside my fallen stalker. I cautiously nudged him with my foot. He didn’t stir. I knelt beside him and pressed two fingers to his neck feeling a strong pulse, I huffed in relief and then questioned my sanity. Was I really that happy that Nicholai hadn’t kicked the bucket? I shook my head and grabbed him under the arms. The least I could do was get him out of the rain. 

I deposited him in the back doorway of the pub, I brushed a lock of hair out of his face and noted that he wasn’t bad looking when he wasn’t hounding after me. I looked back at him only once before I left the alley, I ran as soon as I was on the main road, being sure that my footfalls sent audible splashes up. Looking over my shoulder, I could see Jaff’s head jerk round so fast I was surprised it didn’t snap, and then he was on me. 

Knowing I had his attention away from Nicholai, I practised a bit more stealth. And so my day continued, though I’d traded stalkers, it looked like I was going to end the day as I’d started it. 

As I sped through the city I sincerely hoped I’d live to run another day.


End file.
